The present invention relates generally to centrifugal devices, and in particular relates to a centrifugal centerplane marking device for marking golf balls.
Presently, there are at least three different types of golf balls on the market, as seen in FIG. 3A through FIG. 3C. Of course, if all of these three types of golf balls were perfectly uniform in consistency and if the cores therein were perfectly centered, then every golf ball's center of gravity would be exactly in the centerpoint of the golf ball. In reality, however, golf balls are not perfectly uniform in consistency. Furthermore, in golf balls having one or more cores, the core (or cores) are often slightly off center, meaning that the center of gravity of the golf ball is not necessarily the centerpoint of the golf ball, as illustrated in FIG. 6. Each core has its own center of gravity (B) and the outer shell has its own center of gravity (A), as illustrated in FIG. 4 and 5. If the center of gravity of the golf ball does not happen to be the exact centerpoint of the golf ball, then even if the golfer hit the golf ball perfectly squarely, the ball would still not fly in the exact direction intended by the golfer.